Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Hakuouki continues with the return of the three who left in the last chapter of Remeiroku, but things are going to change with the addition of Chizuru...same pairings as before but with Kazama/OC
1. Snowflake Capitol

The classic fighting of Shinpachi and Heisuke broke out almost instantly as dinner began. Everyone continued to eat, nevertheless, as Chizuru watched with an uneasy expression.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Genzaburō finally broke in, "Yukimura-kun is shocked, no doubt."

The two separated and looked at Chizuru, who awkwardly changed her expression.

"Uh, no! Not at all!"

'_Inoue-san is bringing me into this?'_

Annoyed footsteps only belonging to Toshizō Hijikata, the Demon Vice-Commander interrupted the comical atmosphere and the door to the dining hall opened, revealing said man dressed all in uniform. His expression, as usual, was stern.

"I've returned, men." He announced.

"Ah, Toshi." Kondō greeted warmly.

"Hijikata-san." Sōji greeted. Hijikata stepped in and revealed San'nan behind him, whom had his arm wrapped in a white cloth. San'nan walked in behind him, moving just as slow as him behind him.

"Vice-Commander. Deputy Commander." Saitō greeted, "Excellent work."

"Yeah." Hijikata said with a heavy breath and sarcasm on his tongue.

"Welcome back, San'nan-san." Sōji smiled.

"It's nice to be back here." San'nan replied happily.

"Good work, my friends. How is the wound to your arm?"

"As you can see, I suffered defeat."

The worried faces of the others within the room greeted San'nan.

He smiled reassuringly, "It's perfectly alright. It's not as bad as it looks, so please there's no need for any of you to worry about me."

"Well, Emi-nii is going to do it anyway." A familiar voice announced.

Hijikata eyes widened and they all turned to look at the female who sat between Shinpachi and Chizuru. Her hair, dark brown, was held firmly behind her head with a red clip and directed upwards. Her eyes were the same and reflected amusement that no-one had noticed her arrival. She wore a white top with a set of light blue hakama.

"D-Denali?!" Came the reply from Hijikata. She leaned forward, smiled widely, and held out her hand in a peace sign.

"That's right!"

"But then that must mean-"

The door slid open again and in stepped another familiar face.

"Hello, everyone."

"Emi-nii!"

They all directed their attention to the female now standing in the doorway. She looked different from she did when she had left. Her pink hair was behind her head in a bun with the rest of the hair wrapped around her bun and braided. Her face was clear of any locks of hair, which was odd for her. Sanosuke stood.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday." Came the reply from_ yet another_ familiar voice. Saitō glanced to his side and sure enough, there sat Chikane. Her hair was in its' usual style and she looked almost exactly the same. _Almost_. Her hair was a little longer than before and she had some bangs over her face.

"Yesterday? When?"

"Late at night. I helped them sneak in."

They were really tired of voices popping in, but nevertheless turned towards the new voice and noticed the Princess in the room sitting close to Kondō.

"What? It's true." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Hijikata smiled, "It is good to see our members have returned."

San'nan stood.

"E-excuse me."

"But San-nan, what about dinner?" Shinpachi asked after him.

"It's fine. I'm somewhat tired so I will retire to my room. I need some rest now." He closed the door, leaving them in silence.

"Hijikata-san, what about San'nan-san's wound?" Sōji asked, "How is it really? Tell us."

"I can say nothing."

Hijikata noticed Chizuru.

"What are you doing?" He asked of her.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to him.

"Tell me, who allowed you to leave your room and dine here with these men?"

Chizuru looked down in dismay.

"Uh, Toshi, I sort-of said she…" Kondō spoke to defend Chizuru.

"I invited her!" Soji said quickly, "Nothing to worry about."

"It was me! I invited her." Shinpachi spoke.

"I…was the one." It was Gen's turn.

"It was me who said it." Sanosuke's turn…

"Idiots!" Denali interrupted, "It was me!"

"Shut up, Denali-san! It was me!" Emiko said, making the situation more comical.

"It was me." Chikane said, putting some rice in her mouth afterwards.

"You all…how reckless of you." Hijikata said.

"Relax, Hijikata-san." Hijikata looked to Denali, who was entirely relaxed, "It's nothing serious."

"Where's the harm?" Heisuke defended too, "It's just to eat, and besides, Chizuru wouldn't escape. She hasn't tried these past couple of weeks."

"It's only been a couple of weeks!" Hijikata stated.

"If you're that worried about her, you should watch her around the clock." Sōji said pointedly.

"Yeah, 'cause I am tired of spending nights watching someone talk to themselves." Denali agreed. Chizuru felt embarrassment heat her cheeks.

"You be the babysitter for once." Sōji continued with his statement.

"What?" Hijikata demanded of the samurai.

"Toshi, come on. Can't we at least give the girl permission to eat here with all of us?" Kondō tried to convince him.

"Kondō-san, if you're that naïve, the group's leadership will fall apart."

"There you go, Hijikata-san, making everything so dramatic." Denali said, tilting her head towards Chizuru.

"Uh um…" Chizuru broke in, "It's not a problem. I'll just go back to my room now."

Chizuru went to grab her tray and leave.

"Stay where you are and eat!" Hijikata stopped her.

"Well, guess I'll eat something too." Hijikata smiled.

"I'll go grab a tray for you." Genzaburō stood.

"Okay then!" Cheered Heisuke, "Now we can keep eating together can't we, Chizuru?"

"Yes!"

"And with the addition of three more girls!" Came the reply from Sanosuke, who wrapped his arm around Emiko who had come to sit beside him.

"It's good to be back!"


	2. Seeds of Upheaval

_**A/N: Yay! An update! I am so sorry it has taken so long. I have had a lot of schoolwork to do (and even now I am behind T^T) and we are moving this weekend. This is possibly my last update till next week, but I might finish up this episode (Seeds of Upheaval) and then publish the next chapter. Please read and review! Also, I am working on the chapters for my smut story, Pure Intentions, and I am having problems writing for Kazama ._. He's so hard to write.**_

**Seeds of Upheaval**

"If you can't draw your sword, it's understandable." Emiko gently wrapped San'nan's arm. "Your nerves were damaged."

"When might I be able to draw a sword?"

Emiko was caught off guard by his question.

"San'nan-san, you shouldn't be worried about getting back into action. You _should_ be worrying about getting better."

San'nan opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off with a deep breath. She stood.

"In a week, you should be able to manage moving things and _possibly_ drawing your sword."

"Thank you, Emi-nii." San'nan said with a soft smile.

"Yeah." She replied simply, exiting the room.

* * *

"Don't move yet, Hijikata-san." The soft voice of Denali said quietly.

"Quit complaining! I'll move if I want to!" The annoyed voice of Hijikata replied.

"You're being too dramatic!"

Hijikata scowled. This was annoying. He glanced up from writing his haiku to the female behind him, who was smiling widely as she gently ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

"Hijikata-san?" She asked after a few minutes.

"What?!" His voice was harsh, but it still didn't bother the good mood she had.

"I love your hair." She said, neatly combing through his black hair again. After a few moments, he smiled at her words.

"It's so soft, and dark..." She trailed off, continuing to run her slender fingers through his hair.

Hijikata looked back to the haiku and smiled a little wider, writing down his idea quickly before it left him.

* * *

Chizuru entered the kitchen and noticed Saitō and Sōji.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan." Sōji greeted.

"Wait...Okita-san and Saitō-san, you cook the meals for everybody?"

"It's not like it's just us. Everybody does; we take turns."

"Hey, Chizuru-chan." Heisuke greeted.

"Heisuke-kun." Chizuru responded.

"San'nan-san...says he'll eat in his room again." Heisuke told the other two captains.

"Eat, my foot!" Sōji replied, skeptically, "His chopsticks barely touch the food we fix him."

"That can't be good." Chizuru replied.

"If he doesn't eat his food, his wounds won't get better, will they?" Heisuke asked aloud.

"Um..." Chizuru went to speak.

"I've allowed you to eat in the hall, but I don't recall giving you permission to just let you wander around the compound at will." Hijikata appeared.

"Uh...good morning! I thought maybe I could help with something in here."

"Don't concern yourself where it's not needed." Hijikata went to walk off.

"Um! Would you mind letting me be the one to fix San'nan-san's meal?"

Hijikata paused instantly. "Let you?"

"Yes. I cooked for my father and helped with his patients." Chizuru continued.

"Don't bother." Hijikata said, keeping an icy tone to his voice. "If you're not careful around him, you'll make him more obstinate."

"Why not let her?" Sōji asked, entering the conversation. "He's not touchin' his food, no matter who brings it to him. We should let the little lady give it a try."

"It is a good idea." Heisuke joined the conversation once more. "At this rate, San'nan-san's just going to collapse."

"Alright fine." Hijikata caved. "Do as you like." He walked off with a small huff.

"He gave into her." The soft voice of Emiko spoke from around the corner. She had been surveying the whole situation, with Denali beneath her.

"That's odd for Hijikata-san." Denali said, pouting. "He never does that for me."

"That's because you are always a pain in his side!"

"Hey!" Denali whined at her older sister. However, when she turned around, Emiko was already walking off.

"Sorry, Denali, I got laundry to do."

"That's mean, Emi-nii, so mean." Denali muttered.

* * *

'_San'nan-san isn't getting any better.'_

Emiko thought to herself as she gently set up the uniforms to dry, taking them from the large bamboo basket. She knew he wasn't getting any better; she'd seen him at night, practicing with his other arm while he should be resting. He didn't know that she had seen him and she wasn't planning on letting him know she had.

With lips directed down and face distorted in worry, she continued to hang the laundry as she muttered to herself about San'nan.

'_I've faced far worse things than this, but it's not really me that I'm worried about.' _She thought to herself as horrific images flashed in her mind.

_'San'nan-san may never heal if he doesn't get any rest, food, and proper care. I can't do that with…'_

She trailed off in her own mind, trying not to think about the events of the past year. Reaching up to her neck, she brushed pink hair aside and ran her fingers across the odd, burnt mark printed there. The skin was dented in, and the top of it was burnt for the most part, clearly printing the letters she had come to hate: 'POC'. She quickly reached up and undid the bun-like style she had her hair in and let the soft, light pink hair flow out about her shoulders. Running her fingers through it to push it back from her face, she sighed deeply and continued to work.

'_P.O.C…'_

* * *

Chizuru hadn't touched her food since she'd taken San'nan-san breakfast. She sat quietly, staring down at her food as she thought about what San'nan had said.

"_It would seem as though you're doing this for me, but the truth is you're trying to make a place for yourself here."_

She bit her lip and leaned forward a little. He'd been right. She was trying to make a place for herself here. After all, it didn't seem like she'd be leaving here anytime soon. That wasn't mentioning that she wasn't the only girl, which was kind-of comforting.

"Chizuru, come! Cheer up!" Heisuke tried. "I'll take his lunch to him. Don't worry about it."

"That's right." Shinpachi began. "Cheer up."

"Thank you very much." She said quietly.

The door opened but Chizuru didn't register it. That is until Hajime spoke.  
"Deputy Commander."

Shocked, Chizuru turned to look. Standing there in the doorway was San'nan-san, tray in hand. Chizuru watched as he closed the door and walked over to sit by Hijikata. He sat slowly and quietly, paying mind to his wound.

"Thank you for the food." He picked up a rice ball and began to eat.

"San'nan-san!" Chizuru spoke, surprise evident in her voice.

"Food is apparently best enjoyed in the company of friends."

Kondō smiled. "Yeah. **Of course** it is."

Chizuru smiled cheekily.


	3. Seeds of Upheaval, Part 2

"I heard Chizuru-chan fought with Saitō-san." Denali stated as she folded the laundry Emiko had hung up earlier that day.

Emiko remained quiet, continuing to neatly fold the laundry as well. It wasn't unlike Emiko not to comment on the "gossip" that flew around the Shinsengumi. Denali always caught onto it, being the Vice-Commander of the Medical Section. Denali would talk to Emiko about it, although talking usually required both sides to participate.

"I asked Okita-san about it and he said they did. He also said it was entertaining." Denali laughed, catching Emiko's attention. "Apparently, Chizuru-chan was afraid of hurting Saitō-san."

Again, Emiko didn't comment. Now this made Denali worry a little. Generally, when there was the mention of "hurt" in a sentence, Emiko would quickly demand if anyone was hurt, regardless of the story behind use of the word in the first place.

"Emi-nii?" Denali asked quietly, shifting to look at her older sister.

"Yes?" Emiko responded, though keeping her eyes set on the laundry she was folding. She absent-mindedly brushed a stray strand of light pink hair from her face and continued to work, awaiting what Denali had to say.

"I was wondering, when we were in Edo…" Emiko's eyes went wide slightly. "What happened? I mean, you kept disappearing a lot and returning early in the morning."

Denali looked to her sister for answers, noticing she had stopped her folding. A pair of Sanosuke's dark brown hakama sat on her lap as she sat there, still as time. For a few moments, it seemed like she stopped breathing. Then, her head dropped further and her fingers curled into Sanosuke's hakama. Denali noticed as she bit her lip.

"I…" She tried to speak. "I was...with friends."

She began to fold again and relaxed her body, a smile appearing on her features.

"You know what, Denali-chan, I just remembered that I need some things from the market." Emiko turned her head to Denali with a cheeky smile. "Could you get them for me?"

Denali slowly smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Denali walked through town slowly, being careful as not to spill her two baskets of food. Fish, rice, and vegetables of different colors filled her baskets to the top and then some. Gently biting into an apple, she smiled to herself as she looked around. Kyoto was peaceful and had a charm to it. There were so many venders and people out on the streets. Beautiful women dressed in kimonos and handsome men in hakama walked by Denali as she wandered through town.

"I've always wanted to be here in Kyoto and now that I'm here, I can't believe it." She spoke aloud, finishing her apple and then stashing the core in her hakama pocket. Hearing a sudden yell from nearby, she tilted her head to the side and noticed a shop nearby that the yells were coming from. A flash of blue and she quickly rushed over, abandoning her baskets which loudly dropped to the ground and spilled out. Arriving at the shop, she pushed the tapestry over the front aside and within seconds, she felt a sword slice across her arm. With a small yelp of pain, she stumbled back and hit the ground. Grabbing at the wound, which now bled over her top, she tried to suppress another yelp of pain. Her attacker, whom was _not_ wearing a blue cloak, moved out of the shop and held his blade above his head. Just as it seemed as though he would cut her again, a sudden flash of light pink and he was suddenly seized by his sleeve and collar. Denali blinked in surprise at her attacker suddenly being lifted off his feet and watched as he was flung over the person and into the ground, which cracked slightly underneath the pressure of the immense strength the person had. Trembling slightly, Denali looked to the person who had saved her and blinked.

"E-Emi-nii?"

The woman adjusted the straw hat on her head and smirked.

"Good day."

"Hey Wait!" Denali scrambled to get to her feet and to the person but just as she did, the woman disappeared. Denali looked around, searching for the person but found them nowhere.

"Who was that…?"

* * *

"Who in the hell would attack a woman?!" Shinpachi's loud, annoyed voice filled the Shinsengumi headquarters. Denali, with an uneasy expression, watched as he paced in front of her, a hand on his chin.

"It's just a scratch, Shinpachi-san. Don't worry about it." The wound she had received was neatly bandaged, a small bow finishing the bandaging. Still, Shinpachi was mad.

"It's just a scratch? It's just a scratch?! I don't care! They hurt my woman so I will pay them back!" Denali blushed darkly at the "my woman" part and watched as he continued to pace.

* * *

'_Set fire to Kyoto?'_

Emiko listened at the door as the meeting took place. Since she hadn't been here, they had begun the meeting without her. She'd been too busy finishing the laundry after sending Denali out.

'_Why set fire to Kyoto?'_

Inching away from the door, she quickly hurried down the hallway and disappeared into her room. She had something she had to do…

* * *

Kondō and his group had gone to the Ikedaya while Hijikata and his group had gone to the Shikaku. From a rooftop nearby, the figure from earlier that day watched as Kondō's group ran for the Ikedaya. The wind blew the clothing she wore and she had to hang onto her hat in order to prevent it from following the wind. A ring, dark red in color flashed underneath the moonlight as she shifted, placing her feet atop the building tiles and standing. Dark black ninja-like clothing flowed in the wind as she tilted her head to the side, revealing red lips.

"Mobilizing already? My, you're quite quick to get rid of a threat."

With a smile, she disappeared once more, only leaving behind a small cherry blossom.

* * *

"It is the Ikedaya then?" Emiko asked San'nan, paying attention to him as he shifted.

"Yes." He turned to her. "Don't even think about going to help."

She blinked at him in surprise, knowing she had been found out. "How did you know?"

"It's the look in your eyes." He said pointedly.

"Well, I'm going anyway."

San'nan turned to her quickly.

"You mustn't leave! If you do, you will put your life in danger. If you were to die, what would Sano-san do?"

Caught off-guard by his example, she sighed heavily.

"He'd probably follow me right into the grave." She stood and turned towards the door. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm...alive here and I'm going to do what I can while I am. I promised myself when I became a Captain that I'd do everything that you all do. I promised I'd die for the Shinsengumi dream and I'll do it."

San'nan turned away from her, an action that said he'd let her go. With narrowed eyes, she left the room and began her way through the dojo.

_'I promised myself I'd be like you guys. I promised I'd be as brave and admirable as you. I won't break that promise.__'_

* * *

Chizuru and Susumu stopped in front of the men. Susumu grabbed at his sword.

"You have business with the Shinsengumi headquarters?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

They whispered to each other briefly, before their "leader" or what Chizuru thought to be the leader spoke.

"Uh, no. Nothin' at all."

"Yukimura-kun, no matter what happens, you must make it down this road. Got it?" His grip on his sword tightened.

"O-Okay." Came the quick reply from Chizuru.

The leader quickly drew his sword with a loud yell and rushed at Susumu. He met the man equally. He stepped back briefly.

"Yukimura-kun!" The other men drew their swords. "Go now!"

Chizuru quickly rushed past them.

* * *

Rushing down the street towards the Ikedaya, Emiko refused to give up. Kondō didn't have any back-up! He had Okita, Shinpachi, Heisuke and a few others but Hijikata had most of the troops! She had to make it!

_"I swear I will protect the Shinsengumi dream, because those I love believe in it and that's all I need to protect it."_


	4. Twilight Blossom, Part 1

_I was born to very poor, but kind parents. My parents were traveling merchants, although after Denali was born we stopped traveling. My parents cared for anyone that needed help and they'd do it regardless of whether we could afford it. I remember a time when I asked my mother why we helped people when we couldn't afford it. She just said that what we did made us rich. I didn't understand. Less than a year after I was born, my mother became pregnant again and Denali was born. I don't recall being there for her birth, but I know I was. All I remember is watching in wonder as my mother held my newborn sister and then offered her to me. I could only smile wide like an idiot and hold my arms out for my little sister. _

_Luck turned bad when my parents were killed during a fire in which they tried to save a child from its burning home. The child and my parents were lost and their bodies were later recovered from the rubble, burned quite nearly to the point of identification not being possible. The only way I knew it was my mother was because of the necklace she wore around her neck that said 'Denali and Emiko, my Angels'. After the loss of my parents, I had to learn to take care of both me and Denali. I found work in a fish shop in Edo, though I was made fun of because I was a girl and I constantly smelled like fish. Nevertheless, I worked hard from sun-up to sun-down and brought home small amounts of food and money, both of which I gained partly out of pity. _

_Around the time I was sixteen, I collapsed from lack of food and all I can remember is lying on the floor, panting loudly and just wondering when I'd die. Then again, I also recall Denali standing above me, trying to feed me some of her sushi to help me. I refused to take it since she was my little sister, and we hadn't been able to get any food that week. However, Denali refused to give up on me and grabbed what little money we had left, which was supposed to support food for the following week, and bought some rice in town. By the time I was nineteen, I was already working as a full-fledged geisha and had many customers. Prostitution was the only way I could bring home enough money to last us a week, and even then, we still starved most of the time. I was still working at the fish shop, which only complicated my life more. I came home, exhausted and hungry, and passed the food to Denali, and then went to bed. I had nothing to believe in._

* * *

Sōji slid open the door, ignoring all the fighting behind him. There were two figures, both men. One, a large and muscular man with long red hair, stood while the other, a smaller and less-muscular but still quite muscular man sat. The man who sat had short blonde hair which was cut at different lengths and fanned out slightly behind his head. His red eyes were directed at fighting taking place down in the courtyard, while the other also watched, his arms folded across his broad chest. The red-head quickly directed his eyes to Sōji and Heisuke, both of which who had stepped in. Heisuke firmly held his sword and Sōji lifted his, preparing himself for a fight.

* * *

Emiko slid to a firm stop in front of the Ikedaya. Men, though obviously not of the Shinsengumi, were strewn out across the broken down doors. Panting briefly, she quickly rushed in. The moment she did, she was forced to dodge a Choshū. Fear flashing in her eyes for a few minutes, she grabbed hold of his arm roughly and threw him over her head, smashing his body into the ground. Sure that his skull had cracked, she directed her attention back to the fighting.

"Kondō-san! Kondō-san!" She began to rush through the Inn, searching for the commander she had to protect.

* * *

Heisuke winced as he was sent through the door he just walked in. Lying there only for a few seconds, he quickly pushed himself up to his elbows to face his attacker. It was the red-headed man, who briefly stood in a martial-art stance before returning to a normal stance. Heisuke stood and lifted his sword.

"What the hell are you?!" He demanded quickly. The man held up his hand in a 'stop' signal.

"Stop." He said quickly, and Heisuke understood his signal. "You have no reason to fight with me."

"What was that?" Heisuke asked.

"If you fall back now, I won't take your life indiscriminately." The man stated. "Don't be foolish."

Heisuke smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I do have a reason. I can't overlook what you Choshū guys are doing!" Heisuke rushed at the man quickly, hoping to catch him off-guard. The man grabbed hold of his blade with a superhuman ease.

"I honestly can't say I'm pleased you decided that I am one of the ones you call Choshū."

He tried to pull the blade away from Heisuke, but he resisted. In order to force him to release it, he hit him in the chest roughly, making Heisuke yell out in pain, and fly back. In those lasting seconds where he was falling, the man moved and hit him in the forehead, right on the Shinsengumi forehead protector. It shattered quickly, making Heisuke cry out. Heisuke quickly tried to get up as the man began to walk away, but found himself passing out.

Meanwhile, Sōji rushed at the blonde man, taking a swipe at him. He easily dodged it, though Sōji moved and sliced at his face, cutting a piece of his hair. Going in for a final blow, he was met with a somewhat small blade. It was a wide, but still short blade. Blinking in shock and looking down, he noticed long purple hair tied into a ponytail and a dark-skinned hand gripping the blade. The figure's head came up and blue eyes with a hell glint met his in anger. In seconds, he found himself flying back and two kunai followed the attack. He moved, dodging them and rushing at the man once more. The man gave the woman a look and she disappeared in mid-air, or what seemed like it. Sōji's sword was met with the man's scabbard.

"So you told her to get out of the battlefield? How gentleman of you!" Sōji tried to push forward but failed.

"No. She serves **on the battlefield**." Sōji's eyes narrowed as they split apart. A woman serving on the battlefield? That sounded like the female members the Shinsengumi had. Sōji's eyes relaxed slightly. He couldn't have thought that Emiko, Denali, and Chikane were the only women who went out in the battlefield. That'd just be foolish.

"She is your protector then?" Sōji's grip tightened on his sword.

The man smirked.

"You could say that."

The man drew his sword.

"You may be worth sinking my teeth into."

"Let your guard down and you'll find those teeth being knocked out of your mouth." Sōji shifted his position. "If you're not careful."

He rushed at him quickly, and met his sword.

* * *

Shinpachi held off a man, trying his best to overpower him. He broke through and cut the man down. Another rushed at him in the same second and the back of his hand was sliced, but he quickly gripped his sword once more and cut the man down.

Straightening himself, he glanced around.

"Kondō-san! Kondō-san!"

He blinked at the familiar voice and quickly turned his head in the direction of the yell. His eyes went wide as he watched as Emiko ran by. It seemed to happen in slow-motion, as he quickly took note of the burn mark on the back of her neck, one he noticed read P.O.C. He was forced to return to battle as another man rushed at him, one he quickly met swords with.

* * *

Hijikata's group rushed toward the Inn. When they arrived, their eyes went wide at the broken down doors and the two dead men strewn out across it.

"Gen-san and the others, secure the area!" Hijikata said quickly.

"I'll go around the back to cut them off." Sanosuke quickly went to the back while Gen-san took some troops. Chizuru looked around and noticed a lantern.

"Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata quickly moved to go talk to the men who just arrived while Saitō entered the Inn with the rest of the men.

Inside, Kondō smiled at Saitō who had just arrived.

"They're here!" He shoved the man off him and quickly cut him down.

Meanwhile, Sanosuke rushed in the back and tried to help. Finding two men injured and one dead, his fighting spirit spiked and he rushed in to attack more. The two men hung onto each other. They were surprised when a woman, familiar, quickly rushed to them, grabbing at their wounds.

"Captain Emiko!" They both spoke. She shredded some of her sleeve, and wrapped it around one of their shoulders.

"This will suppress the bleeding. I can fix it up when this is all over. For now, take each other out front and avoid any trouble, regardless of your pride." They blinked at her words. "Don't go being heroes."

They nodded quickly and began to limp out the back. She stood and tilted her head to the side and rushed back into the blood-stained Inn. There were probably more injured that she needed to get to.


	5. Twilight Blossom, Part 2

The sun pulled up above the horizon, filling Kyoto with light. Blood-stained walls and stairs inside the Inn held proof of fighting. One Shinsengumi member died and several had been injured. Two sustained grave injuries…

Still, with every bit of pride they had, they lifted their flag and walked to Headquarters, carrying their injured. Amongst them, Emiko walked beside Sanosuke. Her clothing was splattered with blood and was proof that she had done some fighting as well. Blood was also splattered across her face and covered her hands, though she walked calmly and proudly, knowing she had done something to help.

* * *

Later that morning, the captains, or at least some of them gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. Chizuru placed a small cup and packet on the floor gently and looked to San'nan expectantly.

"This is medicine." Chizuru stated.

"Oh, my. Am I taking it too? The wound to my left arm has gotten remarkably better."

"But Hijikata-san told me to bring it for you."

San'nan looked to Hijikata, looking somewhat annoyed. His gaze was then directed to Sōji who swallowed his calmly.

"San'nan-san, let's just give in."

"Well, if the Vice-Commander says so…" San'nan took his.

"Is this medicine specially prescribed?" Chizuru asked.

"The Ishida Medicinal Powder? Well, yeah, you could say it's special alright." Sanosuke took a drink before speaking.

"Medicinal Powder?" Chizuru asked.

"Hijikata-san's family makes it and have for years now." Okita explained. Heisuke grinned and laughed.

"That's right! If your body's been cut up, no matter how much it hurts, this heal you right up! Yes, sir! That's right! The Ishida Medicinal Powder is a miracle cure!" Heisuke tilted his head back and put the small package up in the air, above his mouth. "I wonder what it tastes like!"

He poured it in his mouth and quickly cringed.

"Nasty!"

"They still need to work on the flavor but its miracles still work." A new voice joined the conversation.

In seconds, Shinpachi had jumped up and slammed his body into the female who had just entered the doorway. He hugged her tightly as the members in the room deadpanned.

"Denali!" He continued to hug her tightly as she tried to walk into the room again; keyword being tried.

"Speaking of." Sanosuke directed everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Emiko?"

"No." Chizuru spoke up. "She's been caring for the injured from last night. She's been up all night too."

"Hm."

* * *

"We have received a formal request from the Aizu." Kondō spoke. "They want us to mobizile and subjugate the Choshū."

"Woah~!" Went around the room.

"This is our time to shine!" Sanosuke cheered.

"Finally, even Aizu has acknowledged our actions." Kondō held his nose, closing his eyes.

"Alright! This is the Shinsengumi's shining moment!" Heisuke cheered.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Shinpachi asked him. "Heisuke, you're wounds aren't healed yet so you gotta stay behind."

"Huh?! No, I'm goin'!"

"Well the injured need to rest and stay on standby, right?" Okita asked.

"That applies to you too, Okita-kun."

"What?" He quickly demanded.

"Though you may object, you shall stay at headquarters with me." San'nan continued.

Both of them groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Yukimura-kun." Kondō began. "Will you accompany us as well?"

"Huh? Chizuru?!" Heisuke quickly asked.

"Chikane-nii and I will be going." Emiko spoke, tilting her head to the side to look at Chizuru. "You can help us if you want."

"I'm not asking her to join us on the battlefield, we could use someone to help with relaying messages and caring for the wounded." Kondō stated.

"We won't force you." Hijikata continued. "Decide for yourself whether to go or not."

"Well, I…" She looked to the expectant looks of all the men within the room, feeling a bit embarrassed. "If I can be of any use at all to you, I'll go."

"Chizuru, you got work enough for us too." Heisuke cheered.

"Yes, I'll do my best."

"You're going is not a game, young lady." San'nan quickly scolded her easy-going demeanor about it. "Ensure you are not a hindrance to the others."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Shinpachi motivated everyone within the room.

"We, the Shinsengumi will now mobilize so that we may protect the city, Kyoto!" Kondō yelled, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Within an hour, the Shinsengumi headed out.


	6. Those Who Come from the Darkness

**Those Who Come from the Darkness**

It felt as though we had traveled for days, but Emiko was sure it'd only been maybe half a day. By the time they arrived at the gate, it was past high noon.

"In the name of the lieutenant General of Aizu, we are the Shinsengumi! We hasten to this place, as requested to protect the capital." Kondō spoke to the group of men guarding the front. Emiko glanced around at the large troupe they had gathered to come to the Imperial Palace and sighed heavily. How were so many soldiers supposed to fit in the Palace? She looked back to the grand building and sighed again. There was **no** way…

"Requested, you say?" One of the man asked. "I receive no such word."

Kondō was surprised for a moment before regaining his composure.

"However, we have been given a formal letter. If you would pass it to your-" The man quickly cut Kondō off and annoyance spiked within both Denali and Emiko at the man's words.

"Even if I did, the answer would be the same!" He turned halfway and made a "shoo" motion with his hand. "Now leave us."

"Do you have any idea who we are?!" Denali couldn't hold back at the man's words, especially at his hand motion. She stepped forward and tried to grab at the man. Before she could go further, a hand quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. She blinked and looked back, realizing that it had been Emiko who had grabbed her wrist.

"Denali." She spoke in a warning tone, one that told Denali to back off.

"And what's this?" The man spoke again. "Women fighting for the Shogun?! How ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as the idea may be, it is true." A calm voice spoke and the man directed his gaze to Chikane, who had been the one to speak. She was dressed as everyone else was, in her light blue uniform. However, since she was a woman, she didn't carry an _obvious_ sword at her side. The man seemed to become even angrier.

"And a **black** woman, as well? This is just too absurd!"

Chikane seemed un-offended by his comment, regardless that she was "darker" than other people. Emiko's eyes softened as she recalled something Chikane had told her.

"_I've dealt with people not liking me since I was young. I didn't have friends because they were afraid of getting my 'disease'. As a child, all I could think was 'I'm just a bit darker than everyone else'."_

The man continued where he had left off. "We have no use for you Wolves of Mibu."

"How cruel." Chizuru spoke quietly. "Calling all of you that?"

Sanosuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, this is how others treat us. Don't worry yourself."

"But—" Chizuru tried to object, failing.

Sanosuke spoke, saying something about disgrace to Aizu. Chizuru slowly turned her attention to Denali, Emiko, and Chikane, who stood closer to the back now that they had been insulted.

'_It sort-of makes sense to me why they'd insult the men but…why them too?'_

* * *

Again, they were walking. The heat was great and the road was long, but the proud Samurai marched on. Arriving at yet another gate, their luck changed when they were finally allowed past the guards. Kondō separated from the group to speak with the Lord. Meanwhile, Chizuru decided she had to know more about the female members of the Shinsengumi. Noticing Emiko leaning against the stone wall nearby, her arms folded across her chest, Chizuru walked over to the more-welcoming of the three.

She blinked and quickly looked to Chizuru, who leaned against the stone wall as well, but took on a less "threatening" stance.

"Is something wrong, Chizuru-chan?" She asked, speaking in a soft tone and with a smile.

"I was just wondering…why are you guys on the battlefield?" Chizuru spoke slowly, knowing she didn't have too much authority within the Shinsengumi and unsure if she had enough to ask questions.

Emiko smiled a little wider and looked up at the sky.

"I believe in the Shinsengumi dream."

"Huh?" Surprised by her choice of words, Chizuru quickly looked to her.

"I believe…in the way of the samurai. I believe in only picking up a blade to protect someone. I believe…in anything they do." Chizuru watched, eyes wide with awe. "I don't know where their dream will take us, but wherever it does, even death, I'll follow."

Chizuru nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Emiko laughed and reached out, ruffling Chizuru's hair.

"By the way, don't be scared to speak up." She winked at Chizuru. "We won't kill ya."

* * *

"We will mobilize towards the riverbank in the Ninth District! Move out immediately!" Kondō stated as he exited. And on the road again, they were. They arrived late, with the sun fading down on the horizon.

"The Shinsengumi will be awaiting orders with us, the Aizu clan?" The leader questioned.

'_We ought to pray this doesn't turn into the same situation as before…' _Chikane thought to herself, glancing amongst the men.

"I never received such orders."

'_And hope is lost.' _She thought after his words.

"My apologies, but could you inquire about this at our lord's residence?"

"Again?" Chizuru asked before Shinpachi quickly moved forward.

"They were the ones who sent us here!" He stated, slight anger in his voice.

"Hey." Kondō quickly scolded Shinpachi and he backed off, though still keeping his annoyance.

"I would like to speak with the superior of this encampment." Kondō returned his attention to the men. "Can I have you bring this to your superior?"

Finally, they let everyone in.

Later, after night had fallen, a small group of them gathered about the campfire.

"The Aizu soldiers here seem to be reservists rather than intended for defensive warfare." Gen-san spoke.

"It doesn't matter either way." Chikane spoke from beside Saitō. "They will be defensive when their countrymen are attacked. They might just have to learn the hard way."

"The Aizu soldiers that we expected are probably guarding the Hamaguri gates instead." Gen-san continued.

"Then does that mean the Shinsengumi are also treated as reservists?" Chizuru questioned.

"Apparently so." Gen-san replied.

"So it seems we have yet to gain any respect from the high-ranking officials. How stupid." Denali stated, leaning against Shinpachi with her eyes closed and her hand around his arm.

"Che. According to the message we received from headquarters, wasn't the situation a momentary strife?" Shinpachi asked aloud.

"Maybe the letter was a fake and we are just here to make fools of ourselves." Emiko said quietly, adjusting her position at Sanosuke's side and allowing his arm to wrap around her and bring her close to him.

"When the circumstances demand it, we will immediately move into battle. That is all we can do now." Saitō explained.

"Yes…" Chizuru said quietly.

"Chizuru, if you want to rest, say so." Sanosuke smirked. "You may even use my lap."

Emiko elbowed him in the ribs. "Quit flirting, you're taken."

"I'm fine!" Chizuru said, quickly looking away and blushing.

* * *

By early morning, Denali had finally passed into sleep and slumped against Shinpachi's body, her hand still around his arm. Emiko had fallen asleep as well, her head on Sanosuke's chest with his arm draped around her. Chizuru seemed to be sleeping while sitting up, Chikane partially mimicking the gesture, her hands hidden in her sleeves.

However, they were all quickly awoken by the sound of cannons…or maybe it was gunfire. They all quickly stood. Chikane rushed to the front of the camp with Kondō. Upon arriving, she noticed the scent and sight of fire.

She felt her eyes go wide, seeing the dancing flames.

'_F-Fire…'_

Memories flashed before her eyes and she staggered back for a moment, her heart beating loudly. Bracing herself against the wood behind her, she put a hand over her heart, wondering why she has reacted as she had. She began to take deep breaths, slowly calming herself down.

"Let's go!" Saitō running up to the gate with Chizuru quickly brought her back to real life.

"Hold it, Shinsengumi!"

Emiko paused beside Chizuru and Denali at the man's words.

"We have been ordered to stand by!"

"Aren't we on standby as reinforcements if Choshū attacks?!" Hijikata demanded.

"B-but, we haven't received the order to march out…"

"That doesn't matter!" Emiko's voice yelled, surprising them. "You're here as reinforcements! Can't you tell from that fire and the screams that they need us?! You cowards are just far too scared to march out on the battlefield! Just remember, your companions' blood is on your hands!"

"If you had the slightest pride in your job, you'd march out without being told!" Hijikata spoke before quickly leading the group off onto the battlefield…


End file.
